encyclopediafandomcom_bn-20200215-history
গ্রেগরিয়ান বর্ষপঞ্জী
গ্রেগরীয় বর্ষপঞ্জী, গ্রেগোরিয়ান বর্ষপঞ্জী, পাশ্চাত্য বর্ষপঞ্জী, ইংরেজি বর্ষপঞ্জি বা খ্রিস্টাব্দ হল আন্তর্জাতিকভাবে প্রায় সর্বত্র স্বীকৃত বর্ষপঞ্জী।Introduction to Calendars. United States Naval Observatory. Retrieved 15 January 2009.Calendars by L. E. Doggett. Section 2.The international standard for the representation of dates and times, ISO 8601, uses the Gregorian calendar. Section 3.2.1. ১৫৮২ খ্রিস্টাব্দের ২৪ ফেব্রুয়ারি পোপ ত্রয়োদশ গ্রোগোরির এক আদেশানুসারে এই বর্ষপঞ্জীর প্রচলন ঘটে।See Wikisource English translation of the (Latin) 1582 papal bull Inter gravissimas, instituting Gregorian calendar reform. ঐ বছর কিছু মুষ্টিমেয় রোমান ক্যাথলিক দেশ গ্রেগোরিয় বর্ষপঞ্জী গ্রহণ করে এবং পরবর্তীকালে ক্রমশ অন্যান্য দেশসমূহেও এটি গৃহীত হয়। পোপ ত্রয়োদশ গ্রেগরি কর্তৃক বর্ষপঞ্জী সংস্কারের প্রয়োজনীয়তা ছিল। কারণ পূর্ববর্তী জুলিয়ান বর্ষপঞ্জীর গণনা অনুসারে একটি মহাবিষুব থেকে আরেকটি মহাবিষুব পর্যন্ত সময়কাল ধরা হয়েছিল ৩৬৫.২৫ দিন, যা প্রকৃত সময়কাল থেকে প্রায় ১১ মিনিট কম। এই ১১ মিনিটের পার্থক্যের ফলে প্রতি ৪০০ বছর অন্তর মূল ঋতু থেকে জুলিয়ান বর্ষপঞ্জীর প্রায় তিন দিনের ব্যবধান ঘটত। পোপ ত্রয়োদশ গ্রেগরির সময়ে এই ব্যবধান ক্রমশ বেড়ে দাঁড়িয়েছিল ১০ দিনের এবং ফলস্বরূপ মহাবিষুব ২১ মার্চের পরিবর্তে ১১ মার্চ পড়েছিল। যেহেতু খ্রিস্টীয় উৎসব ইস্টারের দিন নির্ণয়ের সাথে মহাবিষুব জড়িত সেহেতু মহাবিষুবের সাথে জুলিয়ান বর্ষপঞ্জীর এই ব্যবধান রোমান ক্যাথলিক গির্জার কাছে অনভিপ্রেত ছিল। গ্রেগোরিয়ান বর্ষপঞ্জীর সংস্কার দু'টি ভাগে বিভক্ত ছিল: পূর্ববর্তী জুলিয়ান বর্ষপঞ্জীর সংস্কার এবং ইস্টারের তারিখ নির্ণয়ের জন্য গির্জায় ব্যবহৃত চান্দ্র পঞ্জিকার সংস্কার। জনৈক চিকিৎসক অ্যালয়সিয়াস লিলিয়াস কর্তৃক দেয় প্রস্তাবের সামান্য পরিবর্তন ঘটিয়ে এই সংস্কার করা হয়।Moyer (1983). বর্ণনা গ্রেগরিয়ান বর্ষপঞ্জী একটি সৌর পঞ্জিকা।গ্রেগরিয়ান বর্ষপঞ্জী গাণিতিক বর্ষ পঞ্জিকা। গ্রেগরিয়ান বর্ষপঞ্জীকাতে ১২টি মাসের উপস্থিতি রয়েছে। ঘটনাপঞ্জী DateFormat = yyyy ImageSize = width:800 height:auto barincrement:38 PlotArea = left:20 right:20 bottom:20 top:10 Colors = id:noir value:black id:canvas value:rgb(0.97,0.97,0.97) id:gris value:gray(0.80) id:grilleMajor value:rgb(0.80,0.80,0.80) id:bleuclair value:rgb(0.56,0.56,0.86) id:rouge value:red id:rougeclair value:rgb(0.86,0.56,0.56) id:bleuclair value:rgb(0.76,0.76,0.96) id:grilleMinor value:rgb(0.86,0.86,0.86) Period = from:1550 till:2050 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal format:yyyy AlignBars = justify ScaleMinor = unit:year increment:50 start:1550 gridcolor:grilleMinor ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:100 start:1600 gridcolor:grilleMajor BackgroundColors = canvas:canvas bars:canvas BarData= bar:epoque barset:evennement PlotData= bar:epoque shift:(0,0) width:30 from:start till:end color:gris # Arri?re plan from:start till:1581 text:"Julian~calendar" color:rougeclair anchor:from from:1582 till:end text:"Gregorian calendar" color:rouge barset:evennement color:noir shift:(2,0) width:25 from:1582 till:1582 text:"1582~Spain, Portugal, and their possessions;~Italy, Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth" shift:(2,5) from:1582 till:1582 text:"1582~France, Netherlands, Savoy, Luxembourg" from:1583 till:1583 text:"1583~Austria; Catholic Switzerland and Germany" from:1587 till:1587 text:"1587~Hungary" from:1605 till:1710 text:"1605-1710~Nova Scotia" color:bleuclair anchor:from from:1610 till:1610 text:"1610~Prussia" from:1582 till:1735 text:"1582-1735~Duchy of Lorraine" color:bleuclair anchor:from from:1648 till:1648 text:"1648~Alsace" from:1682 till:1682 text:"1682~Strasbourg" from:1700 till:1700 text:"1700~Protestant Germany, Switzerland;~Denmark & Norway" shift:(2,5) from:1753 till:1753 text:"1753~Sweden & Finland" #To start again the indentation in top barset:break at:1752 #blank line at:1752 #blank line at:1752 #blank line at:1752 #blank line from:1752 till:1752 text:"1752~UK and its possessions" at:1760 #blank line from:1760 till:1760 text:"1760~Lorraine (Habsburg -> France)" at:1584 #blank line at:1584 #blank line from:1584 till:1584 text:"1584~Bohemia and Moravia" #To start again the indentation in top barset:break from:1811 till:1811 text:"1811~Swiss canton of Grisons" from:1867 till:1867 text:"1867~Alaska (Russia -> USA)" from:1873 till:1873 text:"1873~Japan" from:1875 till:1875 text:"1875~Egypt" from:1896 till:1896 text:"1896~Korea" from:1912 till:1912 text:"1912~Albania" from:1915 till:1915 text:"1915~Latvia, Lithuania" from:1916 till:1916 text:"1916~Bulgaria" from:1918 till:1918 text:"1918~Russia, Estonia" from:1919 till:1919 text:"1919~Romania, Yugoslavia from:1922 till:1922 text:"1922~USSR" from:1923 till:1923 text:"1923~Greece" from:1926 till:1926 text:"1926~Turkey" #To start again the indentation in top barset:break from:1912 till:1912 text:"1912 & 1929~China" shift:(2,5) তথ্যসূত্র আরও দেখুন * বঙ্গাব্দ * শকাব্দ * ইরানি বর্ষপঞ্জী * পহেলা বৈশাখ * নওরোজ বিষয়শ্রেণী:পঞ্জিকা